


Seasons of Love

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bilingual Character(s), Candy, Cockblocking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Phobias, Tattoos, Thunder and Lightning, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles and one-shots. Multi-shipping (eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Boiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was impossible to stay annoyed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

"I have no sympathy for you, you know."

_"But..."_

"Don't you "but" me, it's your own fault. You deserve it."

"But it _hurts_ so mu-u-ch!"

"Serves you right, you shouldn't have eaten them all!"

"But they were so nice..."

With an overly exaggerated sigh, Steven plopped down onto the settee, rolling his eyes as he pulled Wallace into his lap. Coming home to find his boyfriend writhing on the sofa, arms wrapped around his middle and whining incessantly about a stomach ache would have been a bigger cause for concern... had it not been for the fact that his entire stash of hard-boiled sweets had mysteriously vanished.

He would be annoyed... but Wallaces sorry expression obviously meant he _clearly_ regretted stuffing his pretty face with an entire drawer full of sweeties, (plus the fact that he _was_ visibly in some degree of pain) Steven just couldn't find it in him to stay annoyed. But he could always _pretend_ to be...

 _"I'll say it again Wallace: you deserve it..."_ He tenderly stoked his fringe. Wallace offered little more than a pained groan in response.

 _"You should have known better..."_ Steven pulled him up a little bit more, bringing his head beneath his chin, wrapping his arms around him.

 _"I have no sympathy for you right now..."_ He pressed his lips into Wallaces hair, gently rubbing his belly in a circular motion, causing Wallace to twitch and move closer, whimpering softly.

"I'm sorry Steven..."

"I can tell." Steven could hold his smile no longer. 

_"Mmph..."_ Wallace curled up a little more, snuggling into Steven, who chuckled softly into himself, burying his nose in his boyfriends hair again.

"What am I going to do with you, eh?"

“Hold me...” 

Another gentle chuckle accompanied with another gentle kiss. _“Gladly.”_


	2. Name Changing Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace teaches Steven how to say his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My not-so subtle announcement that I have a new headcanon for Wallaces surname. I was looking for Greek names for my OC's and I came across the name "Kallisto" (which is, albeit, a girls name) which means "inner beauty" or "the most beautiful" depending on the translation. I think it's very fitting for him, no?

"Say it with me: _Kah._ "

"Kah?"

" _Li._ "

"Lee?"

Wallace gave a single nod. "No, the _"ee"_ sound is a little more clipped than that. Like this.” He repeated the syllable. “Say it again?"

Steven slowly tilted his head to one side as he spoke, "Lih?"

"Hm, better. Not perfect, but better. Now, _stohp._ "

"Stop."

" _Oo._ "

"Oo."

" _Loss._ "

"Loss."

"There, that's how you say it! Say it again, with me. _Kah-li-stohp-oo-los._ " 

"Kah-lee-stop-oo-los...?" Stevens brow furrowed in concentration. “Was that right?”

"You're still lingering on that _"ee"_ sound."

"I know..."

Wallace winked, giving Steven a hearty pat on the back. “You’ll get use to it, don’t worry.”

“Why did you change it?”

“Hm? What do you mean.”

“Well, your surname wasn’t Ka-li...”

“Kallistopoulos.”

“... that, when...”

“When what?” Wallace gave him an owlish look of curiosity.

“When I...” Steven scratched at his cheek, blushing for a moment. “I first saw you in a contest magazine.”

“Oh my, did you now? I beg you to tell me more.”

“I’ll tell you some other time, it’s quite a... long story. But I remember your name was different back then... what was it...”

“Clancy?” Wallace was smiling at him teasingly.

“That... rings a bell, yes.”

“I was told it would be too difficult to pronounce, funnily enough. You western Hoennians have such a _terrible_ way with Sootopolian names...” He winked playfully, nudging Steven with his elbow. “Plus, I always thought Clancy had a rather nice ring to it, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I’m not so sure of that. They both sound lovely... once I can learn to say the other one right.”


	3. The Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns of an old nickname of Wallaces.

"Don't even think about it."

"But it's so cute..."

"I said... don't even think about it." Wallace playfully flicked Stevens nose upwards.

"Just this once? Pretty please?" 

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Wallace pouted in a child-like huff. "It's embarrassing..."

"I can think of worse things to call someone."

"You probably can."

"And this isn't one of them."

Wallace cupped Stevens cheeks, smirking as he squished them together gently. "I don't care." 

"You're cute when you smile like that... Wawwace."

With a shriek of false indignation and a phony offended grin, Wallaces hand immediately attacked Stevens abdomen. Noticing the oncoming assault, Steven jerked back, falling off the sofa, giving Wallace just enough time to pounce, fiercely tickling him in his most sensitive area. 

“You... you... _malákas._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with a headcanon that, when he was little, Wallace couldn't pronounce the double "ll" sound in his name, so it came out as "Wawwace" instead. Juan thought this was very adorable indeed and still calls him Wawwace as a pet name... of course, Wallace finds this somewhat embarrassing but at the same time it's a reminder that he's loved ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw You have two OTP's with the same character. 
> 
> (I have this headcanon that Steven and Lance have been close friends since they were teens, and when Steven came out as gay, Lance offered to pose as his boyfriend with the belief "If you have to suffer, then so must I". So I'd say they're... 17 or something in this_

"Y'know, we've been "dating" for a while now, haven't we?"

"Yes... what do you mean, exactly?"

Steven shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, it's just an observation I made. It's not vital considering how we're just pretending to be a couple..."

"Well, if it involves me, don't you think you should tell me?"

"It's just that... we've been together for a while now and..."

"And what, Steven?"

"Well, we haven't kissed yet."

Lances initial shock delayed his response, allowing Steven to continue talking. "I mean, I know you're not actually attracted to me, but..."

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." It was barely above a breathy whisper, but Steven heard him nonetheless, and he raised his eyebrows at Lances statement.

"So you are into me then?"

Lance swayed uneasily, lips pursing as his cheeks flushed slightly. "Well, I mean, you're not bad looking and..."

He was silenced when Steven pulled him into a kiss.


	5. Astraphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Wallace is terrified of thunder, because when he was little and growing up in a town seemingly walled by high cliffs on all sides, he'd have nightmares of the town flooding, or the cliffs becoming weakened and causing a rockslide...

For some reason, Steven found the sound of rain lashing down outside to be incredibly... relaxing. Watching it slam down in sheets from his window was an added bonus.

The forecast had dubbed that night as "the worst storm of the decade" and though he couldn't recall many fierce storms from the past (or had experienced so many that he struggled to remember just one) he could easily rank tonight's storm as one of the most violent he'd seen.

Leaning up against the window above his bed, a small lamp by his side and book in hand, Steven had been contentedly reading for about an hour or so to try and tire himself enough to sleep through the cacophony of the weather raging outside. Heavy sleeper though he had been called, he was not deaf, and the peals of thunder which roared through the sky had been keeping him from drifting off.

Peering over the rims of his reading glasses at the form of his boyfriend, who at this point had his back to him, Steven pondered in amusement at how he could possibly stay sleeping. After all, their bedsheets were not that thick, so having them pulled over your head like Wallace had probably wasn't going to block out sound.

A magnificent bolt of lightning tore across the sky, followed by the inevitable crash of deafening thunder ripped Stevens attention from Wallace to the window just in time to see the street outside flash white. An uneasy lull followed as he turned back to his book, hunkering down into the nest of blanket and dressing gown he had made.

_"S-Steven?"_

Now that... he wasn't expecting. It took a beat for him to look up and let his eyes dart round the room before it dawned on him that the only person who could have spoken was Wallace. However, he still had his back to the window, blanket drawn over his head.

"Wallace? Was that you?" There was uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, of course it was...! Who else could it -" He was interrupted by another clap of thunder. Steven swore he heard a terrified shriek alongside it.

"Are... are you scared of thunder, Wallace?" _How... adorable_ , Steven thought as he closed his book, set down his spectacles and crawled back into bed.

Wallace didn't make a coherent response other than a pitiful squeak, which Steven took as a "yes."

“Whatever for?” 

Wallace suddenly rolled over. “ _Whatever for_? Can’t you hear it?”

“Well I can, but...”

Wallace sat up, still wrapped up in his blanket like a caterpillar. “Are you not scared of it then?”

“Not in the slightest!”

Wallace harrumphed, before another clap from outside caused him to squeak and burrow back into the covers. Finding himself laughing and smiling, Steven reached out to caress where he assumed Wallaces head was, causing him to peep out.

He playfully shoved Steven. "Oh, stop laughing you!" 

"I'm not, it's just..." Steven pulled his frightened bundle of a boyfriend closer, holding him in a tight embrace. "It's actually quite cute..." 

Wallace pouted and nuzzled into Steven as much as he could. "Hush up and hold me." 

He felt a kiss on the crown of his head. " _Gladly_."


	6. Too Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have no idea.
> 
> To be honest this is the closest to sexy tiems I'll be attempting to write.

"You know Wallace..." Steven ran his hand down the body of the man pinned beneath him. "You really are the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure of seeing..."

"Same to you." Wallace whispered, flexing as Stevens hand slipped below his waistline and down to his hip.

"It is an honour to even know you..." Steven leaned in, caressing Wallaces neck and collarbone with his lips, leaving a glimmering trail of kisses along his upper frame.

Wallace gave nothing more than a musing "mmh" as Steven began to trail his kisses lower. His own hand then began to slip beneath the band of Stevens belt...

Then in a lightning fast motion his hand zipped upwards, sending a tickle missile directly at Stevens navel. Caught off guard, Steven shrieked, spasming upwards and falling to the floor in a heap. 

"You... bastard." He wheezed between teary snorts of laughter.


	7. S'agapó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven decides to brush up on his Sootpolian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can probably guess what the Greek words are. They're pretty self-explanatory.

"Guess who's been brushing up on his Sootopolian?"

"I can only assume you...?"

"Of course." 

"Well then, tell me what you've learnt so far."

"I'm not so sure... you're not going to be too harsh, are you?"

"Well, only if your pronunciation is terrible enough.” Wallace poked Stevens nose. “Go on then, say something. Anything!"

"If you say so... _yassou._ "

Wallace nodded. "Yassou to you too, Steven."

"Hm... _malákas._ "

"Oh of course you know how to say _that._ Say something nice, you potty mouth."

" _Signómi_ then.”

“Apology accepted. Anything else?”

“Just one more thing.” Steven leaned in to Wallaces ear. “ _Se agapó_."

Wallace mused softly. "We sometimes shorten it to _s'agapó._ It makes it a little easier to say, no? Say it again for me?"

Steven chuckled and kissed his cheek. " _S'agapó,_ Wallace."


	8. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he worked too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: where the Ellie gets 95% of her inspiration. Plus this prompt was... the most Origin thing ever.

_Another groan of frustration, accompanied with a hissed curse and the clatter of a pen falling to the table..._

Peeping around the door, being careful not to make any sound should he bother his already annoyed partner, Wallace had to wonder what on Earth possessed Steven to slave on with work that was clearly stressing him. It wasn't as though he was a slacker caught off guard at the last minute; he'd been working on this paper for a few days now, and there seemed to not be a particular deadline for the work to be finished (indeed, Wallace was beginning to think that all this geology research was independent.) Yet here he was, watching Steven hunched over his desk, head bent forward and hands buried in his hair, seemingly having not taken a break since Wallace left for work that morning. 

Creeping into the room and behind Stevens chair, Wallace slipped his arms around his partners neck, pulling him back against his body. 

"How long have you been working, dear?" 

Steven flopped back limply in his chair, arms hanging at his sides. "I haven't kept track of time. Since... half ten this morning maybe?"

"Have you taken any breaks since then?" Wallace crouched down to hold Steven more comfortably, resting his head on his shoulder and rubbing his cheek against his partners.

"I... I think I took one at about one-ish maybe?" Steven groaned and dragged his hands down his face.

"Perhaps you should take another..." Wallace tenderly trailed soft yet audible kisses from Stevens cheek down to his neck.

This gesture was met by the back of Stevens hand, which gently pushed him back. "No, I..." Steven yawned widely. "I need to finish this..."

"Suit yourself." Wallace pressed one last kiss to the crown of Stevens head, before squeezing his shoulder in assurance and turning on his heel to leave the room.

"Wallace..."

"Yes?"

A sigh. _"Come back."_

With a smile, Wallace sauntered back to Steven, who had spun round in his chair. Wallace knelt on his lap, arms once again wrapping around Stevens neck and pulling him forwards and up into a series of gentle kisses all over his face, smiling playfully as he lay each one. Steven smiled in exasperated relief as stretched and craned his neck to receive each kiss whilst simultaneously pressing down on the small of Wallaces back with his fist...

_"I guess I needed that break after all..."_


	9. Tattooed to Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has something special to show Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of these two, yaaaay... and more of my headcanons, double yaaay...

"Steven?"

"Hm?"

"I have something to show you."

Steven looked up from the book he was engrossed him, peering at Lance over the rims of his reading glasses. "Have you now."

The redhead was twitching with excitement. "I finally went ahead with it."

That certainly made Steven change his tune. He snapped his book shut, and scrambled to his feet, hurrying to his boyfriends side. "Where did you get it in the end?"

"On my back."

"Your _back_?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"Show me?"

Lance pulled off his shirt. "It might not look so good at the moment. I mean, it's still healing, so it might be a little scabby. It’s not finished either...." He flexed his shoulders uncomfortably. "Plus it itches like heck."

Steven said nothing, instead staring intensely at the Gyarados etched across his boyfriends toned back. 

"Steven...?" Lances voice was uneasy. _Fuck, he hates it. He hates it, he hates it, he hates it..._

The next thing he knew, Steven had slammed into him from behind, pushing him against the wall in front of him, and running his cold fingers across Lances back. 

_"That might just be,"_ he whispered into his ear, _"The hottest damn thing I have ever laid eyes upon."_

_"Steven."_

"Yes?”

"It's still raw, you know." 

"Oh, ah, sorry about that..."

"No, it's... fine... I'm glad you like it so much though." _Thank Arceus..._

"You’re welcome..." Steven was still lightly tracing the intricate lines of Lances tattoo in awe. "It's rather impressive... have you seen the amount of detail in it? Staggering..."

"Funnily enough, I haven't." Well, it was hard to study something that would be perpetually behind him in great detail. 

“Are you going to get it coloured?”

“Yeah. I was thinking of making it alternate-coloured... so, red rather than blue, basically.”

“How exquisite...”

Lance squirmed suddenly as he felt Steven gently nibbling on the crook between his neck and shoulder. Usually such affections were welcome, but... not today.

"Steven. Raw. Please stop."


	10. Taste of Chocolate

"Have you been eating chocolate?"

"I had a few at work, yes. How did you-"

"You've got a little bit..." Wallace tapped his upper lip with his finger.

"Oh, goodness, have I?" Steven went to wipe his mouth with his handkerchief, but was stopped by a playfully smiling Wallace.

"Let me do it." He leant forward to caress Stevens lips with his own, licking the chocolate smudge clean, becoming more and more passionate with each kiss.

"You know, if you like the taste of the chocolate, I think I have a few in my pock-"

_"But it tastes better like this..."_


	11. Freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my freckles only come out when I've been out in the sun...

"Is this your way of saying "good evening" now?"

Steven pressed a firm kiss into Wallaces bare shoulder. "Perhaps."

"You couldn't have waited until I actually had clothes on then, no?" 

"I didn't know you'd be showering. I'm not psychic after all." Steven ran a curious finger across Wallaces shoulder. "I never noticed how freckly you were before..."

"Ah, the sunlight tends to bring them out."

"You... spent the day outside...?"

"Oh, I thought I sent a notification... there was something wrong with the water pumps in the gym today, so we had to close..."

Steven made a musing "hm" sound and traced a line between some of the spots spattered across Wallaces back. "Dare me to see if I can kiss each freckle before they fade?"

"You'll be there for a while..." Not that it mattered, as Steven didn't even give Wallace the time to reply before he felt the familiar sensation of lips caressing his skin, as well as the occasional fluttering of eyelashes in certain spots. 

"... Can I do this to you afterwards?"


	12. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spot of comfort is always welcome after a stressful day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were too short to add on their own, so eh, here they are together.  
> Babbus comforting babbus gives me life....

Two o'clock the clock said. Two o'clock in the morning.

And Wallace _still_ wasn't home yet.

To say this was bizarre was an understatement. Yet still, Steven was far from worried. After all, it only took a few texts to confirm his suspicion that Wallace had encountered a particularly difficult challenger who, from the sound of it, had brought team designed to stall the opponent into submission...

Much like Wallaces own team had been designed.

So it was only natural for the battle to carry on abnormally long, and as such, Steven had resided to bed with a cup of milky tea and a book he'd meaning to read to kill time before Wallace came home. If he didn’t fall asleep before he arrived home, that is.

As his eyes started to burn and prick as he read the last sentence of his current chapter, Steven removed his glasses, palming his eyes and yawing widely. He was about to turn off his lamp when the bedroom door creaked open.

"Stall team?" Steven smiled sympathetically as a thoroughly exhausted Wallace staggered in, immediately collapsing onto the bed fully clothed. 

Wallace simply gave a soft murmuring "yes" as a reply, before falling asleep there and then. Steven chuckled, and pulled his partner up against his body, kissing his head before turning of the light.

*  
Unlike it was for Wallace, it was totally normal for Steven to be late home from work. The world of business was finicky after all, and meetings could run on, or paperwork and phone calls could pile up in a heartbeat, and keep Steven in his office until the wee hours of the morning, or even till the next day if his work kept him from catching the last ferryboat home.

Wallace had spent the evening on the living room sofa, aimlessly flipping through last month’s contest magazine. The television was burbling away to itself, providing a quiet background noise to the sound of rain pattering against the window.

Just then he heard the door slowly open and close, and the hanging up of a coat soon followed before a rather exhausted looking Steven crept into the living room. 

"Good evening to you too, dear." Wallace offered his partner a smile of sympathy before he collapsed onto the sofa. Wallace pulled him up against him, stroking his coarse silver locks. "Did you have a rough day?"

"Words cannot describe how bad..." He sounded drained and stressed, and his eyes dropped shut as he spoke.

Wallace kissed his crown. "Tell me tomorrow then. Rest now..." He started humming an old lullaby he knew, and his strokes became soothingly rhythmic and tender. Steven made a soft murmuring that sounded like a _“goodnight”_ sound before he drifted off to sleep.

Smiling, Wallace turned off the television with a flick of the remote, closed his book and settled down for a night on the sofa.


	13. A Drunk Wallace and a Spinny Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Wallace and a spinning office chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend.

_"It's so... so... spinny, Steven! Watch!"_

And Steven could only watch as a giggling (and admittedly tipsy) Wallace spun himself around in the office chair like a child in a sugar rush. It was strange seeing him so... naive, yet utterly endearing in every sense of the word. And it made him smile no matter how silly he looked.

He was a goof, yes. But he was an adorable goof. And most importantly, he was _Stevens_ goof.

"Ah, Wallace..." Steven stopped the spinning chair with his prosthetic, Wallace looking up with quietly disappointed eyes and a sad pout.

A pout which Steven cured with a quick peck to the nose.


	14. Kiss it Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've had this one for a while now... goes to show what a bitch procrastination is, huh?

"You want me to _what?_ Kiss it better?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"You're, uh, not five years old anymore Steven."

"You don't want to kiss me then? Suit yourself..."

"Wait, I mean... it's all bloody, shouldn't I clean it first?"

“What, am I going to get herpes or something if you kiss it?”

“No, it’s just gross.”

Steven wiped his bleeding lip on his sleeve. "There, I cleaned it."

“Are you sur-“

“If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have asked you, would I? Now hurry up before it starts bleeding again.”

Lance hesitated for a moment before placing the tiniest kiss on Stevens lower lip. “There. Better now?”

Steven pouted. “That was a bit short. Way to be stingy on the kisses, Lance.”

“What, you want me to you kiss again?” 

“Damn right I do!”

“Well come here then!”

And with a coy smile and cocky flick of his head, Steven swung his arms around Lance and pounced into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that my Steven's a little bit slutty?


	15. Do Not Suffer for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he worried too much.

It took Steven a while to realise he was actually awake and not sleeping, and longer still for his eyes to prise open. He wasn’t why he was awake in the first place: he strained his ears but couldn’t hear any sound that could be the culprit, and a quick once-over of his body ensured it wasn’t a call of nature which had awoken him.

He shrugged it off as just a side effect from his current medication, and wondered what to do now that he was awake. And in truth, he couldn’t really do anything aside from try to sleep again.

Yawning as quietly as he could, he attempted to roll over, only to realise that Wallace was clinging on to him abnormally tightly. Assuming he was cold and seeking body heat, Steven wrapped his arm around Wallaces shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze, which caused Wallace to jump, a single loud sob escaping him. 

"S-Steven? You're... are you awake?"

"I've only just woken up, but yes, I’m awake.” 

"O-oh..." Wallace swallowed thickly, huddling in just a little bit closer. Steven could feel him shaking.

"How long have you been awake for?"

"I don't know..."

"Have you slept at all?"

"Yes, but..." He was clearly crying. 

Steven squeezed Wallace again, rubbing his cheek into his hair. Although he had been the one who'd actually survived the recent Devon bombing (albeit, at the cost of his left arm), he'd spent a great deal of the event unconscious, or very close to it. Wallace on the contrary had been the one who lived through it, who'd seen it on the news in work and had rushed to the scene, unaware if his partner was alive or not... and it was no secret that what he went through had been haunting him in his sleep, keeping him awake at night.

And it broke Stevens heart, frankly.

 _"Wallace."_ He lifted his face with his right hand, thumbing his cheek, stump of a left arm subconsciously moving as well. _"I know I cannot foresee what will happen in the near or distant future, but I can tell you this right now: at this moment in time, I am not going anywhere. I'm here..."_ He wiped a tear from Wallaces streaming eyes. _"I'm not going to leave you..."_ He pressed his forehead against Wallaces. _"And..."_

 _"The last thing I want is for you to suffer on my behalf."_ He was going to say more, but couldn't find the words. Instead, he cradled Wallace tenderly, craning his neck so that Wallace could burrow into his collar and rocked him from side to side, rubbing a circle into the small of his back.

Once he was sure that Wallace was asleep this time, he sighed wistfully, a single tear leaking from his eye. _"Oh Wallace... my only wish is that you will be happier beyond your wildest dreams... have I failed?"_

He felt Wallace squeeze his nightshirt. _"No Steven... you have not failed..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE OF MY FAVOURITE HEADCANON. Plus I wanted to do something where I express their love without making them smooch...


	16. Lifesaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught out in the rain is never fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YET ANOTHER TUMBLR PROMPT DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON SOMETHING SPECIAL ;A;

Well, the weather certainly hadn't been like _that_ when he'd gone out.

Which was fairly obvious, since Steven was a fairly normal person, and _most_ normal people wouldn’t go out in weather like... _that_ even if their metal puppy had been clamouring for a walk. And thus, Wallace was lingering in the kitchen, kettle bubbling away to itself and a tea-bag already waiting in Stevens favourite mug as he himself listened out for the sound of footsteps approaching the house. If he could hear over the rain and kettle, that is.

Eventually, at the sound of the front door opening he lifted the kettle from the boil to pour water into the mug, just as a thoroughly drenched and rosy-cheeked Steven shuffled in, a silent and sheepish Aron scuttling in between his legs. 

"Get a bit wet, did you love?" Wallace's sarcasm was gentle as he offered the piping hot tea to his shivering and pouting partner. He could feel the cold radiating from Steven as his clammy hands took the mug from his. 

"Just a bit." Steven nodded, breathing deeply as he held the cup of tea to his flushed face. 

Swaying on his heel and smiling sympathetically, Wallace ambled to the radiator, gathering up the clothes and towel he'd been warming for Steven since the first sign of a downpour. "Put these on. You'll catch your death in those clothes." 

"You," Steven set down his cup to take the pile of clothes, "are a lifesaver, my dear." He appeared to move in for a brief peck to the cheek, but was curtly stopped by Wallace. 

"Wait until you dry off, perhaps?" He smiled coyly, winking. "Go get changed. I'll see you down here." 


	17. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did he become this irresistible anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ellie is trash. (Expect more of this ship, btw)

It was the little things, really. 

Like how messy and unkempt he looked in the morning and how fine he looked with said messy and unkempt appearance... the way he'd hum contentedly to himself whilst working, swaying his head from side to side... his wide eyes, always curious even into adulthood...

And now, with the soft morning sunlight drifting over his face, Falkner wondered how _Bugsy_ of all people managed to become _this_ damn irresistible.

He'd never even thought he'd end up in a serious relationship with someone period, let alone someone who he’d at first seen as a mutual friend. He wasn't even sure on how they even _became_ friends in the first place, they just _had_ , and he could never explain why.

It was strange; honestly, looking back on how their relationship had grown over the ten years they had known each other... from awkward pre-teens into young adults, from rookies to veterans, a lot could transpire in a decade and thus one could learn a lot about people, either splitting them apart or bringing them closer together...

But neither of them would have ever predicted back then that one day they'd be side by side in bed, _lovers in every sense of the word._

With a smile he reached out to stroke his lovers face, causing him to stir but not awaken, and his mouth to quirk into the most beautiful smile...

And Falkner still wondered how Bugsy had managed to become so irresistible.


	18. Time Flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPECT MORE OF THIS SHIP TOO I'm jumping headfirst into this one, BOY AM I GONNA NEED SOME BIGGER FIC AMIRITE???

Slipping into bed and pulling the blanket over her legs, Jasmine passed a smile down to the sleeping dragon tamer beside her and wondered how only a week or so had passed since their wedding day. 

They said time would fly when you were having fun after all, and it barely seemed possible that they'd been dating for four years, or even that his proposal was less than one year ago... 

And though the memory of their proposal stood out brightly in her mind, the surprise of their respective families and friends and even colleagues was beyond priceless. Most of them, it seemed, could not even have guessed they were even interested in each other. She couldn't blame them: Lance was a private person after all, and she had no reason to tell anybody. Until now, of course.

She'd known it since before the wedding and had told nobody , not even Lance. And she was biding her time in telling him, trying to find the perfect way to let him know... and frankly she enjoying herself. Some secrets were fun to keep for a while after all.

And as she slipped down beneath the covers beside her husband, she could help but smile as she let her hand brush against her tiny bump. 

"I know it's not something we've discussed much but..." She sighed, eyes fixed on his softly dozing features. "I know in my heart you'll be as good a dad as you are a partner..." She then settled down to sleep.


	19. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this happen...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write serious shippy fic when one of the characters is called fuckin' BUGSY?!

_How did this happen._

Well, Falkner knew damn well how it had happened. Sort of. It was complicated as heck by now. 

Bugsy had been spending the evening with him, as he usually did nowadays. Everything had been normal, they’d been idly watching TV together, chattering about... something, he’d forgotten what it was now. They hadn’t noticed, but all night they’d been shifting closer to each other, until Bugsy had his head on his shoulder, and Falkners cheek was resting on his hair...

And they were content like that. For a while at least. But then... there was a break in conversation. Falkner didn’t know why they’d stopped talking but they had, and they’d looked at each other strangely... he’d never seen anyone look at him like that before and he was certain he was making the same expression back...

And before Falkner knew what had happened, their lips had met, and they were kissing passionately, intimately...

_It was..._

_It was..._

It was wonderful. Incredible. More perfect than he could ever have imagined. And it only got better... more passion, more desire... soon he was on top of him, hands slipping down hips, shirts being eased up, kiss taking in lips, tongue, jaw, chin...

It was _electric._

 _“I... I should go...”_ Bugsy pulled out of the kiss, cheeks flushed and eyes shy, avoiding contact with Falkners. 

_“No...” ___Falkner reached out, with a lonely smile before realising what he was doing. _“I mean... it’s late, you probably shouldn’t go out... stay here for the night.”_

__“But... you don’t have a spare room.”_ _

__“You.... can share with me.”_ _

__“Share your... bed?”_ _

_“... Yes.”_

_Falkner swore he saw the tiniest smile on Bugsy’s face as he replied with “Alright then.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have my table scraps whilst I do something worthwhile with my writing... I PROMISE I HAVE A LONGER FIC IN THE MAKING D-DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT ;A;
> 
> I'm actually thinking of ending this soon. I'll get to 20 drabbles in this and then that's this collection done.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear some day I'll write something of substance with these two.


End file.
